1. Scientific presentation: 2010 NHLBI DIR Scientific Retreat 2. Core publications - Author 1) Michael J. Daly, et al.(2010) PLoS ONE, 5 e12570: Small-Molecule Antioxidant Proteome-Shields in Deinococcus radiodurans. 2) Seo JH, et al. (2009) J. Biol. Chem. 284, 13455-13465: A novel protective mechanism against irreversible hyperoxidation of peroxiredoxin: N alpha-terminal acetylation of human. peroxiredoxin II. 3) Ju JH, et al. (2009) Biochemistry 48, 10601-10607: Interactions of the acidic domain and SRF interacting motifs with the NKX3.1 Homeodomain. - Acknowledged 1) Bermejo GA, et al. (2010) Biochemistry 49, 1893-1902: Ligand-free open-closed transitions of periplasmic binding proteins: the case of glutamine-binding protein. 2) Lucas HR, et al. (2010) J. Inorganic Biochem. 104, 245-249: Effect of dioxygen on Copper (II) binding to alpha-synuclein. 3) Lucas HR, et al. (2010) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 132, 6636-6637: Evidence for Copper-dioxygen reactivity during alpha-synuclein fibril formation. 4) Zwolok A, et al. (2010) J. Biol. Chem. 285, 29014-29026: Molecular basis for barbed end uncapping by CALMIL homology domain 3 of mouse CALMIL-1. 5) Zwolok A, et al. (2010) J. Biol. Chem. 285, 25767-25781: Structural basis for capping protein sequestration by Myotrophin (V-1). 3. New instrumentation and upgrade 1) Installed the fluorescence detector and analytical fraction collector on HPLC so it is possible to purify the fluorescence probe labeled protein or peptide. 2) Set up the new method for LC-MS so it is possible to get the result within 5 min. 3) Established the web based scheduler for Core instruments through Microsoft Outlook so user can reserve the date &instrument. 4) Installed the non-denaturing chromatography system at cold room so user can do the protein purification at 4C. 5) The steering committee meeting was held on May 4th. - For clarity and consistency, change the name Protein Analysis Facility to Biochemistry Core. - Promoting to construct Feedback system by survey. 4. FY2010 Budget Budget Spent 93.3% as of September 8, 2010 - New instrumentation (Fluorescence detector &analytical fraction collector), one stop repair by company engineer (MALDI-TOF mass spectrometer &Atomic absorption spectrometer), and maintenance contract (LC-MS mass spectrometer &Liquid scintillation analyzer): 45% - Spare parts and consumables including chemicals for self-insuring Core instruments: 55% 5. Biochemistry Core Utilization Report PI-Fellow (or staff/student) (Note records are kept by PI and trainee names rather than by project) Biochemistry &Biophysics Center/NHLBI Tjandra - Strub Tjandra - Bermejo Tjandra - Ma Tjandra - Gruschus Tjandar - Zwolak Tjandra - Suzuki Tjandra - Garl Tjandra - Piszczek Tjandra - Maciejewski Neuman - In Neuman - Seol Lee - Lucas Lee - Jackson Lee - Yap Levine - Kim Levine - Lim Levine - You Levine - Allen Levine - Zhao Levine - Berlett Chock - Sekiya Chock - Lee Chock - Seo Cell Biology &Physiology Center/NHLBI Korn - Liu Peterkofsky - Seok Hammer - Fujiwara Seller - Siththanadan Seller - Toepfer Balaban - Philips Balaban - Covian Garcia Translational Medicine Branch/NHLBI Sack - Lu Sack - Webster Sack - Scott Genetics &Developmental Biology Center/NHLBI Chung - Kang NIDDK Buchanan - Noinaj NIA Wang - Fox NCI Maurizi - Kang NINDS Roll-Mecak Abrams Roll-Mecak Szyk